


in anything, at anytime

by ddeungyoon



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I can't do tags, M/M, kind of self-based?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeungyoon/pseuds/ddeungyoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, for Josh, is an abstract thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in anything, at anytime

**Author's Note:**

> me: *casually post a new one shot and abandon my other joshler fic*  
> also, me: *stressing out over the joshler fic because I want to continue but writerblock*
> 
> and please enjoy this story!! leave kudos or comments if you like, maybe? ;)

Love, for Josh, is an abstract thing.

There is a concept he made up himself—and also from the books he read, the songs he heard and the movies he watched—that you can fall in love with _anything_ at _anytime_.  May it be simply a heart-shaped golden leaf on falls,  the sky of lilac color at five, a sentence of book you never read or lyrics you never heard. They’re all so simple, but you’d fall for them that you’d take a picture of the leaf and the sky, you’d buy the book and couldn’t wait to read the exact sentence and you’d listen to the song and ended up liking every songs from the singer.

Those acts are understandable, relatable.

Because Josh’s in love with the snowflakes, he’ll look up at the sky at nine when the stars are all across the pitch black sky because he’s in love with them and the way they accompany the moon sincerely,  Josh bought The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane because he heard a kid reiterated a sentence from that book and he started listening to Metallica when he saw the lyrics of Enter Sandman on the toilet’s wall written with a pencil.

 

* * *

 

 

Love, for Josh, is an abstract thing.

The fact that you can fall in love with anything at anytime can always amaze him. And always makes him ask himself why’d he not fall for the girl that kissed him in the classroom when the class ended? Why’d he not fall for the guy with beautiful blue eyes that flirted with him when he finally reach the legal age to enter a local bar? Why’d he not fall for the girl that tried to suck him off in the backseat of his car when they were left alone by their friends?

It’s still a mystery for him, how he never truly fall in love with a living being, a person, a human. He’s experienced a couple of dates, guys and girls, but he never got the… _feels_. He doesn’t know what kind of feelings, though, but he’s so sure that he didn’t got them.

For years after, Josh stopped looking, he stopped seeking.

 

* * *

  

“Hey, Josh. Patrick invited us to a karaoke tonight with the gang, are you in?” Josh looked up to Tyler whose eyes were on the phone before they drifted to meet his, questions filled up his eyes and Josh nodded. “Sure, sounds fun.”

So, later that night, they ordered a medium room and bottles of beers and sang for hours. Everyone lost it at Zedd’s _Clarity_. They were dancing and singing crazily to the beat, but Josh didn’t join. Instead, he kept himself on the couch with a grin spread on his face, watching them all was always fun. They were as lively as always.

The song was still on, but Tyler already sat next to Josh out of exhaustion. Tyler shook his head, laughing at his friends’ wildness and he looked at Josh, and Josh turned to him. Tyler had this goofy grin on his face when their eyes met, the red lights illuminated on the right side of his face and quickly turned into green that made his eye looked sparkling. And when Tyler laughed for the second time at him, that’s when Josh felt it.

_That feelings of feelings._

It was a sudden realization, like the feelings of being tapped on the shoulder when you were daydreaming, something inside him woke up and yelled at him: _this is it, Josh!_

Josh grabbed Tyler’s shoulder and leaned to his ear, saying that they had to get out of there, so they did. They snuck out of the room while the song was reaching the end, Josh hauled Tyler by the hand as they were outside, but he didn’t let go when they started running on the pavement.

“Josh, where are we going to?” Tyler shouted between his breath, they were running way too fast but Tyler couldn’t stop for Josh was the one who pulled him. Josh didn’t answer though, but Tyler could sense a wide wide smile on Josh’s feature. “Josh!”

Josh grinned and laughed, he laughed so hard that it drew confusion on Tyler’s face. Little did Tyler know that Josh was thinking _why_. Why’d it take a bunch of girls and guys before he realize that the one he sought for was there the entire time, why’d it take many many years of them being together as best friends for him to feel _it_?

“I love you!” Josh shouted, but Tyler didn’t catch his words, so he asked him what’d he say and the running stopped and Josh turned around to face Tyler, but he still didn’t let go of his hand. He chuckled at Tyler and Tyler could’ve swore it was the first time he saw Josh being that happy.

“Tyler!” Josh called out, with a trail of chortles followed the name. “Yes, Josh?” He answered, also laughing—because Josh’s laughter was light and contagious and bright and it removed the existence of another living being around them; it brought warmth to Tyler’s chest and he felt so relieved, as if he’d just wash off every sins in his body.

“I love you,” Josh gasped, and smiled really wide. Tyler shook his head in disbelief but Josh replied with a nod, a reassuring one. “Tyler Robert Joseph, I’m in love with you!” He exclaimed happily, squeezed Tyler’s hand as he pulled his small figure into him. He was happy and Tyler was so, so happy that he cried an “I love you too” in Josh’s chest while Josh embraced him tight but it wasn’t uncomfortable, instead Tyler felt safe in those arms. And for a moment, Josh felt a nothingness. Like there was no air around them, _they were the air_ —and he was glad.

Josh felt glad.

 

* * *

 

Love, for Josh, is an abstract thing.

The fact that you can fall in love with anything at anytime can never fail bringing surprise to his life. He feels stupid, though, for always looking, for always asking, for always trying to find the love himself. After Tyler, the concept grows: that the statement _you can fall in love with anything at anytime_ is the truest thing he ever believe.

Maybe it’s not the guy you met at the party and hook up the night later, maybe it’s not the girl that send you nudes every night, maybe it’s not the most popular guy in high school, maybe it’s not the cheerleader girl that always greet you in the hallways. Maybe it’s not them.

Maybe it’s simply the guy in glasses that sit next to you in science class, maybe it’s the girl that always hit your head with a book when you don’t pay attention to the class, maybe it’s the guy next door, maybe it’s even your best friend that you’ve always known for your lifetime. Maybe it’s them you’re looking for.

Stop looking and let it be. _  
_

Because you can fall for anything, at anytime. And by the time you find it, you'll be the happiest human on Earth.

It's true, promise.


End file.
